Amor, ¿no correspondido?
by pandoras little helper
Summary: “El rechazo podría acabar con el más poderoso de los magos, pero el amor podría transportarlo incluso hasta el fin del mundo”. Para la Comunidad de San Drabbletin de Livejournal, más concretamente para darklady2504.


La sala de los Menesteres se había vestido de rojo para la ocasión, Ron y Hermione celebraban San Valentín cómo lo que eran, una pareja de enamorados. Una cena a la luz de las velas, un poco de música romántica con la que bailar mientras el whisky de fuego hacía su efecto y tan sólo la cantidad de luz perfecta mientras a escasos milímetro el uno del otro hablaban pausadamente.

- A veces todavía me pregunto que pude ver en ti, Ronald – dijo Hermione risueña.

- Supongo que mi encantadora faceta despistada atraía a tu infinita sabiduría como un imán – repuso este divertido.

- Si, claro, será eso – ironizo Hermione.

La pareja, debido a la cercanía de sus labios, no habían resistido más la tentación de besarse, acariciarse o simplemente demostrase el uno al otro todo lo que se querían.

Mientras tanto Harry no podía entender por qué estaba allí, contemplando la escena desde una esquina, fustigándose ante la imagen de sus dos amigos unidos el uno al otro… juntos.

- ¡Basta, Ron! – Exclamó, las palabras salían de su boca sin orden previa - ¡Para! – sus gritos eran cada vez más desesperados e incontrolables - ¡Ron! – Intentaba acercarse para impedir aquellos besos, pero algo se lo impedía - ¡No puedes hacerlo! – finalmente desistió de intentar alcanzarlo y se dejo caer jadeante por el esfuerzo…

- ¿Harry?, ¡Harry, despierta! – la voz de Ron terminó por hacerle abrir los ojos - ¿Se puede saber que es lo que no puedo hacer?

- ¿De qué hablas? – ante la pregunta de su amigo las piezas encajaron en el cerebro de Harry con un imaginario click y habiendo comprendido que todo era un sueño decidió hacerse el sueco - ¿se te ha ido la cabeza o qué?

- ¿A mí? Tu eres el que gritaba en sueños, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿otra vez Quien-Tu-Sabes?

"_Yo más bien diría Quien-Tu-No-Sabes Ron"_ pensó Harry.

- Pues la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, sería una pesadilla sin importancia – repuso Harry.

- En ese caso levanta o llegaremos tarde – concluyó Ron.

Aquella mañana tenía el pelo más enmarañado de lo habitual, de lo que Harry pudo deducir que había pasado la noche con Hermione, probablemente en la Sala de los Menesteres.

La obsesión de Harry hacia Ron aumentaba por momentos, pero era algo que el no era capaz de evitar. No podía evitar desear aquella cara de "no me entero de nada" que ponía tantas veces en clase, deseaba constantemente el contacto con su suave piel, todo su mundo era de Ron, más allá incluso de Voldemort.

Pero él no quería olvidarle. Cada vez que le veía besar a Hermione un escalofrío lo recorría, cada abrazo era un pinchazo y cada "Te Quiero" que Ron articulaba era un puñal en medio de su corazón. Pero a pesar de todo eso, él no le quería olvidar, porque estar con él lo hacía simplemente feliz. Sus ronquidos eran como música celestial, sus facciones no podían estar mejor dibujadas para él, su voz era la de un ángel para Harry.

Sin embargo, el sueño de aquella noche y lo cerca que Ron había estado de descubrir la verdad marcaron un punto de inflexión en el pensamiento de Harry, pues la hora de hablar con Ron había llegado. No podía más con la incertidumbre, no podía seguir preguntándose cada mañana si algún día los labios de su amigo rozarían los suyos aunque fuera levemente.

- ...así que nos vemos esta noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿no Hermione? – inquirió Ron.

- ¿Esta noche? – interrumpió Harry – creía que esta noche habíamos quedado tu y yo.

- Vaya, es cierto ¿te importa entonces quedar mañana, Hermione? – le preguntó.

- En absoluto Ronald – repuso esta – tenemos toda la vida para quedar – sonrió.

- Bien, pues, ¿a las ocho? No te olvides del whisky Ron.

- ¿Olvidarme yo? Pero, ¿Por quien me tomas? – los tres amigos rieron tras aquel comentario.

Harry desapareció por no presenciar la escena de despedida que estaba a punto de presenciarse. Quedaban 5 horas para las ocho. 4 horas que Harry invirtió en pensar que hacer y cómo hacerlo. 3 horas que le quedaban para poder llegar a perder a su mejor amigo. 2 horas para una posible humillación que no podría soportar. 1 hora que pasó ansioso dando vueltas de aquí para allá por la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Hola Harry, ¿preparado para una noche de borrachera a base de whisky?

"_No" _pensó.

- Pues claro, Ron – dijo nervioso.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, como siempre que estaban juntos, al cabo de un par de horas ambos estaban como cubas, precisamente lo que Harry estaba esperando.

- Ron, tengo que hablar contigo – los efectos del whisky hacían que Harry se riera mientras hablaba, incapaz de decir nada con seriedad.

- Dispara amigo – suerte que Ron tampoco podía parar de reir.

- Pues… - Harry no podía hablar – lo cierto es que… – tanto tiempo de ensayo le habían vuelto incapaz de decirlo – …es que te quiero.

- Que idiota, yo también te quiero amigo – Ron se lanzó hacia Harry y lo abrazó como otras tantas veces hacía.

- No, Ron, creo que no lo has entendido… yo estoy enamorado de ti. – Harry había enrojecido más de lo que el whisky ya lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué dices Harry? – las risas se habían disipado, el efecto divertido del alcohol había desaparecido - ¿Es una broma?

- No, Ron, no es una broma. Cada vez que te veo con Hermione creo que voy a estallar, verte cada mañana me hace levantarme y querer andar, eres lo que me da fuerzas para querer algún día destruir a Voldemort – se sinceró.

- Harry, esto no tiene sentido, yo… yo quiero a Hermione – las palabras lo estaban desgarrando, mientras hablaban Harry se había ido acercando poco a poco, sin que Ron se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas quererme a mí también – concluyó antes de besarle. Harry agarró a Ron de manera que este no pudiera escapar a su beso.

Ron se resistía, pero Harry no podía soltarle, pues aquella podría ser la única vez que le besara. Tal vez fuera el whisky de fuego o tal vez algún otro factor que a Harry le resultó irrelevante en un momento como aquel, pero el beso de Ron se había tornado más apasionado y los forcejeos por parte de este habían cesado. Ron levanto a Harry entre sus brazos como este último siempre había soñado y lo tumbo en la cama que mientras tanto había aparecido. Entre un mar de caricias y de sentimientos que ya no estaban reprimidos, por fin, Harry pudo obtener su regalo más ansiado, el cariño de su amado, Ronald Billius Weasley.


End file.
